1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to door locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new door locking device for selectively locking and unlocking refrigerator and freezer doors.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a cabinet having a perimeter wall. An outer edge of the perimeter wall defines an open face into the cabinet. A first door is pivotally coupled to the cabinet selectively covering the open face. A conduit extends through the perimeter wall of the cabinet. The conduit has an upper end and a lower end. A first slit extends through the outer edge of the perimeter wall into the conduit. A first hook is coupled to the door and is inserted through the first slit into the conduit when the first door is in a closed position covering the open face. A rod is coupled to the cabinet and positioned in the conduit. The rod selectively engages the first hook whereby the first door is held in the closed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.